Wrath of the Dragon
Ratchet, who just woke up from Maleficent's trap, found himself in a jail cell with Prince Phillip. Phillip: Who are you? Ratchet: I'm Ratchet. You must be Phillip. Phillip: Yes. What are you here for? Ratchet: Distrust from a good friend. And you? Phillip: To prevent me from breaking her evil curse. Ratchet: Maleficent.. Phillip: I was to meet the most beautiful girl, at the cottage in the glen. Say, what's there someone with you back then? Ratchet: Yeah, she's recovering from an attack. Continue, Phillip. - Kiva and the others looked around in the jail cells. Suddenly heard Phillip's voice, Kiva decides to listen in. Kiva: *soft talk* Ah ha. That's Phillip's voice. And when there's Phillip, Ratchet has got to be there. Phillip: But now my true love lies in an eternal slumber..and only I can break the spell. Ratchet: You..really loved her, don't you? Phillip: I am. Forgive me if I may ask, but why did you have distrust from a friend? Ratchet: From another land, she was rescued by my friend, Terra. Evening the odds, at this point, they have a sudden relationship. Phillip: Love can't be rushed so easily. It takes time to know one another and, someday, me and my true love will understand it. Maybe it can help with you, as well. - Realized that this is the love Kiva was seeking recently, Ratchet finally understood. Ratchet: Why didn't I listen to Kiva? She's right. She's always right! I should've stop Maleficent when I have the chance! - Suddenly, the jail cell was open and Kiva, with the three fairies, came to the rescue. Flora: Is what you said true? Phillip: Yes. Maleficent told me. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Ratchet: I.. I'm sorry that I ran off on my own like that. I just can't stand that witch any longer. Kiva: I know. Genis: The good news is, during your solo raid, we saw Aurora's heart flew back to its host. Raine: And the energy crystal destroyed, too. Terra: We still have a chance to break this curse. Kiva: From true love's first kiss. Ratchet: And Phillip is the only one who can pull this off. - The fairies released Phillip and explained everything to the gang. Flora: Now, Phillip.. The road to true love may be barred by many dangers which you alone have to face. Ratchet: Wait. I'm going, too. There's something I need to know and Maleficent has that answer. Kiva: Sounds fair. Terra: Before we leave, I think you should accept the captain's apology. He did freed Aurora's heart, after all. Kiva: *sighs sadly* I'm sorry.. - Knowing that Kiva finally give in, because of her love for Terra, Ratchet has reached a decision. Ratchet: I.. I forgive you, Kiva. Kiva: *frowns* I know. - Ratchet, Sasha and Kiva hugged it out and Terra was happy to see the two working together again. Ratchet: We got a princess to rescue. Are you in? Kiva: I'm in, Ratchet. Terra: We all are, captain. Genis: Yeah, let's take down that dumb witch! - Ratchet nodded, grabbed his wrench from the ground and gets for anything. The fairies even granted Phillip new weapons for the escape. Flora: Now, come along. We must hurry to Aurora. Kiva: Right. - The gang make their way towards out of the castle, until Maleficent's raven called in reinforcements and more goons are swarming in towards them. Genis: Ahh!! We're getting swarmed! Kiva: Time to make like bananas and split! - The gang fought as many goons as they can and, in record time, defeated all of them without breaking a sweat. Alister: That was almost too easy. Terra: But it's not over yet! We need to get out of here! - The gang ran out of the castle and hide themselves in the forest, for a few minutes, before reaching Aurora's kingdom. Kiva: There's the castle, I see it. Phillip: Me too. Ratchet: Guys, this is going to be insane. Sasha: Only Phillip can destroy Maleficent, from here on out. Kiva: With a sword and a shield, that seems fair. Terra: We'll do what we can to help, too. Sasha: Ratchet, no matter what happens out there, I'll always love you. Ratchet: Me too. *kissed Sasha in the lips* Let's finish this together. Sasha: As a family. Kiva: I agree. Right, my love? Terra: Indeed, my sweet. Let's end this. - The gang ran towards the castle, much to Maleficent's anger. Maleficent: A forest of thorns shall be your tomb... Wound 'round the castle in a bower of doom! - Maleficent casts a spell and giant thorns spread around the bridge. The gang are almost through, until the Mistress of All Evil blocks their way. Ratchet: Before we settle this, Maleficent, I have to know. What did Kor tell you? Kiva: Yeah, you creep! Maleficent: Such a pity, child, that you don't have Terra's gift for obedience. Nor can you see how easy it was for him. Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* You leave my boyfriend alone! Ratchet: He's been through enough! Maleficent: Quite the contrary. He fully embraced the darkness within himself. Terra: No more games! Kiva: I agree with my love. Ratchet: You have caused enough trouble for myself and Terra. It all ends..now! Maleficent: Now you shall see eternal darkness and all the powers of hell! - At that moment, Maleficent has transformed into a dragon, which changed the tide of battle very quickly. Kiva: Okay, that's a big dragon. Terra: Sure, but we got no other choice. - The gang charged forward towards the dragon and attack. Despite their best efforts and gained the advantage for a few short minutes, Maleficent has spread fire around the bridge so the gang can no longer help Phillip. Kiva: Aw, for Pete's sake! Terra: Calm down. We did what we can. Sasha: Indeed. We need to let history progress how it's supposed to be. Angela: All there's left is to let Phillip do the honors and it's done. Kiva: Well, I guess you're right. - Philip did whack the dragon a few times, but the fire it just spread forces Phillip to climb a cliff and continue the battle. Terra: There they are, on a cliff! Kiva: Oh.. This is worrying me, my love! - The dragon tossed Phillip's shield aside and at the last second, with the help of the fairies, he tossed his sword at the dragon and hits its heart. The dragon collapse and was defeated, dissolving the thorns and the fire wall along with it. Ratchet: What a relief.. He did it! Kiva: Yes! Maleficent is history! Clank: Despite of my earlier criticism, I must admit your love for Terra is improving. Kiva: Aw.. Thanks, Clank. *looks at Terra then smiles* Clank: But that battle doesn't help us with this new mystery. Kiva: I know, but we'll figure out a way. Right, my love? Terra: Of course, beloved. - While Kiva and Terra hugged it out, Phillip kissed Aurora and the curse has no longer placed upon her. It was a very long day, but now Enchanted Dominion has been restored. Category:Scenes